


His Hair

by SamuraiMina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Arthur is acting princy, F/M, like always, merlin is adorable, that's all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiMina/pseuds/SamuraiMina
Summary: She loved his hair. Especially how messy it could get. Merlin/OC. One-Shot.
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	His Hair

**His Hair**

_Hilda loved his hair. Short, dark, soft and adorable. For a lot of people, Merlin’s scarf (and ears) was his characteristic feature, but not for her. His hair made him unique, and she recognized him a mile away just by looking at it. It had a few layers and his bangs suited him. But most of all, she absolutely adored how messy it could get after a single touch._

Merlin could hear the birds chipping outside, meaning morning was around the corner, and his day was about to begin as well. He grumbled, his face first in the pillow. Last night, Arthur asked him to take care of his armor and the knights’ swords since they’d go hunt down bandits who were terrorizing people around Camelot, and didn’t finish until he heard Gaius’ snores all the way to his room. His hands were still a bit sore, but he had to get up and start his day.

With a final grunt, he pulled himself up and slowly made his way to the other room, yawning on the way. As he passed the door, he noticed Gaius was already up (like always), and Hilda was there as well, helping the physician like every morning before going to the kitchens to work. Like always, Merlin stopped for a second upon seeing her. Her eyes seemed to glow in the morning sun with playful intentions and it took his breath away. He told himself he was a lucky man since she agreed to put up with his crazy life, her love never fading away.

As he made his way to the table to eat a small breakfast that’ll give him the strength he needed for the day, the other two finally noticed him. Upon a closer look, Hilda let out a gentle giggle as Gaius sighed. What, did he have something on his face?

“Merlin, I think you need a comb.” Sure enough, many strands of hair just pointed to every direction possible, clearly indicating he just got up. Now laughing, Hilda approached him and ran her fingers through his locks. He melted under her touch.

“Can’t have the prince see you like this now, can we?” He just smiled at her comment, enjoying her strokes.

xXxXxXxXx

Merlin was walking behind Arthur, a load of swords just barely balancing in his arms. The other knights were waiting in the castle courtyard to go outside the walls to _finally_ hunt those bandits down. The young servant had trouble bringing all those swords with him, and of course the prince didn’t even offer to help him out. He just hurried him along, not bothered to look back. Merlin closed his mouth in order to prevent him from saying something he’ll regret later, and tried to follow him.

At last, they arrived at their destination, the horses all saddled and the knights ready to depart. Arthur ran down the stairs and went to his own horse, giving her a gentle pat on her neck.

“Merlin, I want you to give everyone their swords so we can go as fast as possible.” Upon having no answer, the blond turned around, expecting to see his servant right behind him. Instead, he saw him on top of the stairs, still there, just standing without moving. He tried to call his name, but Merlin didn’t even flinch. His stare was locked on something.

He followed where they were looking at and smirked. Hilda, the kitchen’s helper, was coming back from the market, her basket full of food. She slowly made her way to the castle, and apparently noticed the departure of the prince since she glanced their way. She spotted her lover and smiled at him. Merlin returned it, a stupid grin on his face. You could practically see the love through his eyes. Arthur walked up the stairs again and posted himself next to the other man. Still no reaction. He had to do something to bring him back.

Without warning, he grabbed the dark-haired man under his arm. Said man barely held on the swords, not wanting any to pierce through his feet. Arthur started to rub his scalp with his knuckles, and Merlin cried out in pain. After what seemed an eternity, he finally let go.

“Stop looking so lovestruck and do your job!” As Arthur went back to his horse, the sorcerer sent daggers down his master’s back, but said nothing. He sighed and looked back at Hilda, a pout on his lips. She laughed and pointed to his hair. Static made it double in volume. Embarrassed she saw him like that, he just pitifully went towards the knights so he could give them the swords and put his hair back in place. The young woman laughed even more. 

xXxXxXxXx

With a heavy sigh, Merlin collapsed on his bed, face first. After chasing the bandits through the wood, he had to yet again save Arthur from death by using his magic. A branch fell on the man trying to impale the future king, and he dropped on the forest floor, unconscious. Like always, no one noticed. Of course, his secret couldn’t be exposed, but a little recognition would be nice, once in a while. Instead, Arthur nagged him all the way home for being unable to defend himself, or at least being useful.

As Merlin grunted in his pillow, Hilda came inside, a towel in her hands. Even if they were both busy all day, they still made time in the evening and enjoyed each other’s company. The servant’s lover knew he had a long day and so offered him to take a bath first so they could relax after. Merlin was so looking forward to just lie down and be lazy for the rest of the night (a rare chance he didn’t have often) he forgot to dry his hair. Now damp, it stuck to his head and face, water dripping down.

Making a mental note to cut his hair soon (it was starting to get a bit longer than he liked it), Hilda sat on his bed and gently dried it with her towel. She knew he would rush his bath, and so came prepared. Merlin grunted again, this time in satisfaction, and let her continue.

For a solid minute, no one said a word, just content to be with the other. Then, Merlin told her about his day, whining about the prince and all the chores he had to do in such a short amount of time. Hilda listened without saying anything, letting him complain and feel better. After a while, she replaced the towel with her fingers, combing his hair and playing with it. She could sense his shoulders relaxing and his tone became calmer, more serene. Now putty in her hands, his eyes closed on their own accord and he fell asleep, peaceful. She lied down on his side and continued her petting, eventually hitting the sack herself.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day, Arthur was even more in a bad mood than usual. He didn’t know why, but Merlin kept disappearing each chance he got. And he did so every time they were near the kitchens, or when he had something to do in that area. Arthur knew exactly where he was, and so decided to bring him back himself.

He reached his destination with angry steps, each person encountering him getting out of his way in pure fear. The head cook was surprise to see him here, but welcomed him anyway. He barely opened his mouth that Arthur was asking him about a certain servant and help-cook girl. The old man turned around to call Hilda, but realized she’d been gone for quite a while now. She was supposed to bring some spices from the closet on the other side of the kitchens, but hadn’t returned yet. Arthur thanked him for his precious intel and left.

Practically running, Arthur came upon said closet in a matter of seconds. He stopped in front of the closed door and listened. Inside, he could hear some stirring, and a few giggles. He decided to yell Merlin’s name when he heard moaning. It went quiet inside, and after a dozen seconds, the door opened. What came out were flushed lovers, trying to seem nonchalant. Merlin’s hair, and Hilda’s, were all over the place. You could see frantic hands passed through it.

Hilda gave a small bow to the prince and hurried along, forgetting what she came for in the first place. Merlin couldn’t just flee, and so stayed still, an (what he thought) innocent smile on his face. Arthur glared at him.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, sire?”

“Your shirt is on backwards.”

_Yes, she truly loved his hair._


End file.
